Deadly and Beautiful
by Kindred01
Summary: Derek he gave a loop sided smiled and tilted his head "Welcome to Beacon Hills." He said to him as he brought the bat down on the blonde woman's head landed the final blow.
1. Chapter 1

**(not yet beta)**

Derek looked at the teen standing in front of him, he stood tall in the red hooding a baseball bat in his hand, and his eyes had a ring of amber around his brown eyes, blood is splatter across his face, clothes and bat, the blonde woman on the floor still gasping for breath as she reached for her gun. The teen stood on her hand before looking at Derek he gave a loop sided smiled and tilted his head "Welcome to Beacon Hills." He said to him as he brought the bat down on the blonde woman's head landed the final blow.

That is how Derek met Stiles, the teen was part of his uncles pack they ran Beacon Hills and Stiles seem to be Peter's right hand man when it came to meeting wolves walking into their area or hunters walking in. They pulled up to the house, Stiles jumping out of his jeep and grabbed a brown paper bag from the seat and walked up to the house "You coming in or what?" He asked as he walked inside, Derek followed Stiles inside the house, Stiles walks into the kitchen and put the bag on the table and the whistles.

Derek watches as a small group of children came running down the stairs screaming "MAMA'S HOME!" he saw them jump around the teen trying to get into the bag all begging for Stiles attention

"Real catch that one, the kids love him he just screams pack mum." Derek looked at the man leaning against the alcove

"He's not a wolf."

"No not quite, the bite affected him differently than I thought it would." Derek looked back at Stiles as he handed out chocolate bars to the young wolves. "His dad died a week after the fire; he was in a car crash your mother was put down as next of kin, I took him in he doesn't have anyone else." He said

"So you made yourself the boy's father?" Derek asked, Peter looked at him and smiled

"Yes."

"You made him into a killer." Derek pointed out; Peter shrugged as he pulled Derek into another room and closing the door.

He handed Derek a glass of whisky before sitting down himself and looked at his nephew more closely "I watched him beat a woman to death with a baseball bat!" Derek told him

"Yeeeah that was Kate, you remember Kate right, blonde bitch that killed out family?" Derek growled at him, of course he remembers Kate how could he forget that hunter that took everything he had "I thought you did, well she the reason why all those little kids are orphans, her and her marry band of hunters killed another pack but not before kidnapping the children. Stiles gave her a clear warning which is far more than what I would have done; she didn't listen and killed one of the children so Stiles made it his mission to end her life. She left town and then she came back and Stiles took care of her." Derek couldn't help but think …Good!…

"I heard there are no hunters here?" He finely asked

"Not really, there is on hunter and his daughter living in town but we're on friendly bases." He said sipping his drink "A re you planning on coming back?" Peter asked him

"Yes."

"Good, there is a room upstairs next to Stiles, I will get him to show you…STILES!"

The teen entered the room wiping his hands on a tea towel "Yeah?" he asked looking between the two of them

"Take Derek to the room next to yours." Peter told him, Stiles nodded and let his eyes drifted to Derek's and then he smiled

"Come on them sour wolf, this away." The teen said as he waited for him to stand up, Derek downed the rest of his drinks and followed the teen.

"Bed time pups." Stiles tells them and moan and groan as they walked up the stairs to their bed room , Derek followed Stiles up the stairs, the teen showed him the bed room and stood back to let him in "Bathroom is down the hall and it's the door on the left, if you need anything just ask." He said as he walked off into the children room, Derek looked around at the room he was giving, the house looked so much the same but it also looked so different at the same time, it smelt like pack in the back and he liked that smell it made him feel he was at home.

He watched Stiles read a bed time story to the wolf pups, who were all hunkered down under their quilts, falling to sleep all curled up looking cute. When Stiles was finished reading all was a sleep, standing up the teen kissed every single one on the forehead before turning off the lights leaving the night light on before walking out the room. He looked at Derek "Is there something you needed?" Stiles asked

"I just want to know how can you be killer one moment and then mother hen the next." He asked

"I'm pack mum Derek, come here me or my pack and your good as dead." Stiles told him like it was the clearest thing in the world "Pack mum are deadly." Stiles chuckled as he walked into the bathroom as he stripped off his clothes …yeah and beautiful… Derek told himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Derek was woken up to one of two things, the small of things cooking and the sound of 6 screaming 3 to 7 year olds running though the house going to the kitchen. But he only counted 5 set of set feet running, (super wolf hearing) he opening his eyes and looked at the white hair boy "Urrrh hi?" he said looking at the red eyes boy, the child didn't speak; he stood here looking at Derek. The wolf sat up, still wearing his jeans from the night before, he picked up a clean shirt and put it on before looking back at the kid "Don't you talk?" he asked, the boy just shook his head "Okay then how about we get breakfast?" he asked as he went to pick him up the boy back away. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to pack you up." He said and he picked him and the boy.

Stiles looked at the kids at the table and notices that one was missing "Have you seen Jason?" he asked, the other with their mouths full shook their heads, "I wonder where he's gone?" He said to himself

"Is this what you were looking for?" Derek asked as he walked in carrying Jason, Stiles as he looked at the older wolf holding the albino pup

"Heeey Jas, did you wake Mr Sour wolf?" Stiles asked as Derek put him down

"No I was woken up by someone cooking." Derek tells him as he watched Stiles placed a cup of milk in front of Jason

"That was me I cook every morning, Peter is out running and the rest of the pack will be over later to meet you." Stiles tells him as he holds out a plate, Derek looked down at the full English breakfast "Well sit down and eat up." Stiles smiled at him as he placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Why doesn't he talk?" Derek asked as he sat at the kitchen counter so he could talk to Stiles, the teen took a bite out of his bacon and eggs and swallowed before he spoke.

"He watched his family die." Stiles tell him "The others were speared and not made to watch, but because Jason hid from the hunters, they couldn't find him, he has never spoken since then." Stiles say, Derek looked back at the child eating his breakfast "Do you think it was wrong of me to kill her?" he asked

"No."

"Good, because if you said yes we will would never work." he said pointing his fork between each other

"Work?" Derek asked, Stiles just smiled at him as he stuffed his mouth with food making himself look like a hamster.

The back door open and Peter walked in with a big smile on his face, Derek looked at his uncle, he could sex coming off him, and even if he did go running he did some other things as well. "Where did you go?" Derek asked, Peter smiled at him as he picked up his plate and kissed Stiles on the cheek

"Thanks red." He said

"God you stink go and have a shower." Stiles smiled

"After breakfast." He said as he wolfed down his breakfast

"So how was he?" Stiles asks as he poured more drinks for the pup, Peter took a sip of his coffee and looked at Derek who was half away though his food

"He's good, considering I just had to tell him his sisters dead." Derek choked on his food as he looked at Peter and then to Stiles

"Chew sour wolf." Stiles calls out "And you are the Sheriff." Stiles say, Derek is catching his breath as he looked between them.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles sat on his jeep with Isaac a blonde wolf that seems to be Stiles partner in crime when it comes to dealing with unwanted beings, but his time Derek is joining them "Why am I here?" Derek asked leaning against his car

"New guy don't get it?" Isaac asked, Stiles chuckles as he flipping though his phone

"No he gets it; he just doesn't understand why Peter sends him out here with us." Stiles said as he looked up to see a pack of wolves turn up "Show time." Stiles smiles as he pulled his hood up and go his bat out, the pack stood in front of Stiles, Isaac and Derek and looked at the

"What the alpha can come and face is he sends two runts and him." One said and he looks them up and down and if they were nothing

"Shut you idiot this is Peter number two." The alpha points to Stiles, the teen smiles and jumps off the hood of his car.

Stiles smirks as he looks at them, he stands there holding his bat in his hand and uses it a bit like a cain "I have to say I was think his number two would look a little more like him." The alpha say pointing to Derek, Stiles hums and looks back at Derek

"Well Mr Sour wolf is not I am, so let's get this over with. Peter does not want you here." He said, the alpha growls

"We can do this the hard away." The blonde alpha growls

"I really rather not I would like to go home and clean and not covered in your blood." Stiles answered

"I hear that." Isaac up and piped, Stiles smirked at him before looking back at blonde man

"Tell you Alpha that we can in his territory and do the fuck we want." The blonde alpha tells him as he stands in Stiles personal bubble

"Peter does not want you here, we have it nice here and we can't have the wrong animals fucking it up so turn tail and leave." The others in the pack started to shift and Derek started to feel uneasy as he, there was more of pack than there are of them.

Stiles didn't like people in his personal space he finds it sets him on edge, so he picks up the baseball bat and uses the end to push the alpha way "Get the fuck out of my town." Stiles said as he raises the bat above his head before bring it down on the wolf's head, Derek's eyes widen as he watched the wolf fall to the ground, the other pack looked at their fallen Alpha and then to Stiles who brought the bat down a second time and then a third until the alpha's head was nothing but a watermelon mess, looking back up Stiles smiled at the others "Anyone else wants to get into my personal bubble?" He asked, the pack looked down at their dead Alpha and then back up to Stiles and blinked before running away "Thought so."

Derek watched Stiles that is all he does his watched this teen, he is go gentle and loving around the pups and to the other pack members, even to people around the town just thinks he a normal high school kid, but then he is deadly he stands there with all most innocent smile on his face before he brings the bat down on whose ever heads it is. It took Derek a little while to realise that he's heard of this kid before, the hunters call him the pack's assassin and the wolves call him the pale wolf and a reference to the pale horse, he thinks of a Johnny Cash song when the man comes to around "And I heard a voice in the midst of the four beasts. And I looked, and behold a pale horse, and his name that sat on him was Death, and hell followed with him." …If Stiles is the pale horse does that make Peter Death?…he wondered to himself.

"Hey sour wolf stop thinking so much." Stiles said as he walks over to him across the field of the school, Derek looked at him with 'looks could kill' look, the teen smiled at him and stood in front of him

"I was thinking about you." Derek tells him

"Ooooh was it dirty." Stiles asked

"Stiles."

"I hope it was dirty." He giggled…he giggled, fucking hell… Derek thought as he looked down at Stiles who was still smiling at him, Stiles looks back at him and tilts his head "Sooo is this a booty call?" he asked

"No." …maybe…

"Lier, I can smell lies Derek, I am half wolf." He said as he touches Derek's chest

"You too young." Derek tells him, Stiles raises an eye brow

"I have you know I have reached my sexual maturity and sex is on the brain." He said "Do you know how often a teenage boy teen's of sex?" Stiles asked him, Derek looked at him

"No…do you?" The wolf asked him with a slight smirk, Stiles opens his mouth and then closes it again

"It's a lot oaky!" he said with a sigh "And I want sex, so Mr tall dark and wolf sex me up."


	4. Chapter 4

Derek looked around the school field, before looking back down at the teen "Don't you have class?" he asked, Stiles shrugged

"Free period and its last lesson any way." He told the wolf, with a shrug he was hoping that the wolf's would say yes

"Won't Peter be pissed that I slept with his number two and you are sort of my cousin?" Derek asked him, Stiles smiled and then chuckled

"But we're not related by blood so no harm." Stiles said leaning against the tree watching him, Derek felt himself snap and grabbed the teen by the arm and pull him deeper to the forest "So sexy time?"

"Yes Stiles we're going to have sexy time."

Derek stopped in the middle of the forest and then pushed him against a trick tree trunk, then smashed his lips against his, Derek growled into his lips sending vibrations though Stiles' body "Derek, please wolf out on me." Stiles asked, Derek looked at the teen he was worried about the teen safely if he wolfed out on him "Isaac and Scott have done it on me, if you are worried." He said, Derek growled as he pressed him closer to him "Oooh are you jealous of Isaac and Scott and how we had a threesome." He whispered. The wolf in Derek was screaming at him to take him and make him his and let him know who he belongs to.

Stiles watched as Derek wolfed out on and pinned him to the tree and attacking his mouth, Stiles warped his arms around him and pressed himself against Derek as much as he could. Derek ripped the front of Stiles shirt off and looked at the scare that dotted the teen's chest and stomach "Derek growled as he touched the lie across under his belly button "What's this!" he growled, Stiles shuddered as he felt the fingers run across the scar

"Chris' dead ex wife got a bit friendly with a knife." Stiles answered, Derek looked at him and his bright blue eyes before he pulled Stiles' Jeans off him in one movement, Stiles whimpered at him already showing he was hard.

Derek turned Stiles around making him hold into the tree as he felt Derek's dick press at his entrance "D...Derek please." Stiles begged him as he felt the large tip slide into his hole, the teen's held his breath and he held onto the tree and gasped as he felt the long organ slide into him without any difficulty "Ooooh." He whimpered as he felt the wolf starting to pull back out and before pushing back in with force. Derek was all wolfed out he could hear the wolf whispering in his head …take him, mark him, breed him making him ours… that is what is going though his mind as he gripped the teen's thin hips burying his claws into Stiles' skin "AHHHH!" Stiles cried out as he felt the wolf sure his strength on him and pounded into his sweet spot none spot.

Stiles was seeing stars, that is all he could say he was seeing stairs every time Mr sour wolf pushed his cock into him and hit his sweet spot he saw stars, Derek was thrust into him like he was on heat and he couldn't stop himself, he knew he only just met this kid but he couldn't spot himself from taking him over completely, he buried his cock deep inside the teen every time he pushed himself back in, he wanted Stiles to feel this even days after they were done "Derek!" he teen cried out as he felt the wolf pick up speak. Stiles moaned as he held onto the tree for dear life he could feel every moment Derek made on him making him gasp and cry out, he moved his hand down to his own cock and started stroking himself as the wolf moved faster.

The wolf looked down and watched his cock disappear and reappear into Stiles, he growled at the tight hole that was gripping him so tight, he could feel his knot start to form and growled deeper as he bite down on Stiles' shoulder leaving his mark as he felt his knot grow locking them together "Derek oh god!" Stiles cried out as he came his own orgasm hitting him like a lead weight hitting him over and over again until he passed out.

Derek came down from his wolfy highness to the sound of someone's phone ringing, it took him few moments to realised it was Stiles' mobile ringing, it was playing 'Bad moon rising', Derek open his eyes and looked at the slumped teen against the tree Derek still had his teeth in stile neck and shoulder, he pulled his teeth out of the teen's neck and licked the bite to stop it weeping, he presses his hand on Stiles' sweat covered chest and feels the teen's heart beat, he let himself breathe a sigh of relief, but they are stuck together until Derek's knot goes down.

Stiles feels himself wake up, he whimpers and shifts a bite feeling his muscle ache and he feels sore "Stiles?" Came the gruff voice but to him it's smooth like melted butter to him, turning his head and open his eyes and looked at Derek with a wince

"Hey." He said with a wince at his own voice

"How are you feeling?" Derek asked quickly looking at him before looking back at the road

"Good a little sore but good." He said looking out the window at the world "So we're bonded ummm?" he asked

"Yeah." Derek answered him as h turned into the drive away of the Hale house

"Cool." The teen said as he got out of the car "I hope all our sexy time is like that." He said with a lazy smile, Derek walked around the car and stood in front of him

"Maybe it will be." He tells him as he kisses Stiles on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter walked into the house and stood looking at his mate, Chris had a gun pointed at Peter the wolf grinned at him and stood there with his arms open "You sure you want to kill the Sheriff? He smiled as he closed the door behind him; Chris still hasn't put the gun down

"I'm pregnant!" He said, Peter tilts his head and then smiles giving him that shit eater grin

"Are you?" he smiled, Chris didn't smile at this just raised the gun at the leave of his eye "Oh come on babe this is a good thing, my pack is growing just not with a new comers but with a birth, you should be happy you are carrying our first child."

"I AM A MAN PETER, AND A HUNTER YOU HAVE ALREADY KILLED MY FATHER, MY WIFE AND MY SISTER, NOW…" Peter took Chris's gun away and held his arm kissing his mark on his neck as Chris started to cry on his shoulder.

Stiles wasn't sure how to act about this news, sure was happy for his dad but at the same time he was weary because of Chris being a hunter an all. So he smiled at the pack meting and kept his thoughts to himself for the time being. Once the other wolves left and Derek was the only other in the room "You don't approve do you Stiles?" Peter asked him, the teen felt nervous around Peter when he was really happy

"It's not that I don't approve dad it's just he's a hunter it makes me worry, have you seen how Allison looks at us, she had Scott warped around her fingers, she spent enough time with her aunt and mother." He said as he stood by the door, Derek looked at Peter and watched him look at Stiles

"And you nephew what do you think?" He asked

"What I think doesn't matter does it?" Peter smirked "Stiles does have a good reason to be worried, Chris was always the better one out of the family." He said Peter nodded and walked around the room

"I can understand your worries but Chris is my mate and he is having my cub." Stiles nodded

"I understand dad."

"I'm sure you would want me to approve of yours and Derek's relationship?" Stiles looked at Peter "I am not too impressed where you to decide on 'mating'" He smirked at him; Stiles looked the other away "You life is to this pack don't go brake yourself on wolves like Derek." He said

"Peter!" Derek growled at him,

"You left Derek, after the fire along with Laura, yes I understand you couldn't be here after what happen but you left and I had to pick up the pieces I took in Cora and Stiles, things are different. You want to mate with my son you need to prove to me that you are worth it for him and that you're not going to leave him." He said flashing his amber eyes at him "Go on your rounds Stiles."


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles come home one night covered in blood, he stood in the door way carrying another teen that many of them new or seen "Stiles?" Derek called out to him snapping him out of his state

"Rouge wolf." He said Scott and Isaac walked out and stood there shocked

"Danny!" Scott said as he helped Stiles carry him into the living room/Den, Stiles saw the pups watching the TV

"Room's now!" Peter said sharply, the kids jumped and ran out the room up to their bed rooms

"Did you have to scare them?" Stiles growls as he and Scott placed him on the sofa,

"They don't need to see their mum covered in blood and carrying a bloody boy!" Peter said. Derek walked around and looked down at the tall teen on the sofa.

They cleaned Danny up, well Soctt, Isaac, Lydia and Cora did Erica and Boyd went out on their rounds and Peter was talking to Chris, while Derek took Stiles up to the bath room to get him clean, the door to the children's bed room open and saw 12 eyes looking at them "Is mama hurt?" a brown hair girl asked

"No I am fine." Stiles lied as he forced a smile on his face Derek saw it didn't reach his eyes but didn't say anything "Go to be Abbie, put a film that you will all like to see." He smiled softly at her as the little girl goes back to bed.

The bed room door closed and Stiles let his knees buckle from under him, Derek caught him before carrying him into the bath room and closing and locking the door "Where are you hurt?" Derek asked

"My back." Stiles said wincing as he pulled of his coat, Derek growled at the deep claw marks in his shoulder

"The rouge tried to mount you?"

"Does it show?" Stiles hissed as Derek started to lick his wounds "Ahhhh! Derek." He whimpered as he held against the sink, he had tears running down his face as he felt the wounds heal under his mates tongue.

Derek pulled back when he found all the claw marks have healed, he turned Stiles around and kissed him on the lips, Derek wiped the tears of the teen's face and nuzzled his neck "Mine." Derek mumbled into his neck, the teen held onto him crying. The older wolf moved to the shower and turned it on before going back to Stiles and helping him take his clothes off

"Yours." Stiles whispered as he watched Derek looked at the mess on the Stiles jeans, the wolf growled as he ripped the jeans in half, Stiles took Derek's hands and got him to drop the jeans "Yours." He said again.

Peter stood down stairs watching Danny on the sofa sleep, the bite took but he knew he would have to rebite the teen when he woke. The front door open and he saw Erica walk in with Boyd both looking like they have been in the wars "What the hell happen to you to?" He asked

"Face to Face with the rogue." Erica said as she huffed as he touched the cut on her face "The fuck ripped the head off the man at the library." She said

"Which library?" He asked, Erica looked at him

"We only have one." She snapped, Peter rolled his eyes "I'm going for a shower." She said

"Can't Stiles and Derek and in the upstairs bath room."

"Shit."


End file.
